Operator
by Juun Yosh
Summary: AU where Canada is a telegraph oparator, France is his husband, and Seychelles is their daughter. Other pairings inside. Not historically accurate, placed in 1920's
1. Chapter 1

"….." beeped the receiver. I sighed, relieved that the message was finally at end. Oh! I'm Matthew. I'm a telegraph operator for the American Army. I know what you're thinking; that as a Canadian, I have no right. But let me tell you. I have a family to care for back home. My partner, yes… Partner, is busy with our adopt, Shelby. And, before you start to jump to conclusions, I'm not the masculine one. In fact, I'm closer to feminine then most of the girls that work with me. Granted, only Miss Elizabeth is interested in males. But now we're getting off topic.

he reason Francis agreed to be Shelby's caretaker, is that I have more experience working and Francis has more experience as a father. He has no kids, but is quite old enough to be a grandfather. I'm sure he's been a mentor before. Eh? How old am I? not too much younger. Here, I'll just say it. Francis is 51, I'm 44. Not too bad of an age gap, eh? Oh? Why did we just adopt? Well… It's 1920. Adoption policy for…*cough* our kind, take more then ten years. And we were almost not accepted. In fact, that's one of the perks of the job. Proving Francis and I can be capable of both a steady income, and raising a seven year old.

"— .- - - .….-" mattieu. It was Francis, My dear french husband. "mattieu" is my name in french, and we had grown accustom to using this as code for "It's me, Mon amore." It's quite convenient, really. Most other operators think it's a typo, and direct the station to me. Then I with tell Francis to switch to an unoccupied station, where we can talk until Shelby is tired. Shelby is also picking up on what we say, though she can barely read, she understands the gist of it. It wouldn't surprise me if one of these days she starts knocking on her own. Francis and I are so proud of her.

"…. —- .— .. … . …- . .-. -.— - …. .. -. .—." how is everything? I buzz back. " .— —- —- -.. .. - .- ..- .— - … …-.. -… -.— … —- … .—- ..- … - .. -. -.-. .- … ." good. I taught Shelby SOS, just in case. "-.. .. -.. -.— —- ..- - . .-.. .-.. …-. .. - . … —- -. .-.. -.— ..-. —- .-.

. — . .-. —. .- -. -.-. .. . …" did you tell her it is only for emergencies? "—- ..-. -.-. —- ..- .-. .

—- ..- .." of course. oui.

And so, the night became late. soon, it was time to put Shelby to bed. I myself would soon go to my room. I was thinking fondly of the thought of Francis taking care of Shelby, and perhaps teaching her more. Maybe during the holidays, I would also teach her. it suddenly dawned on me… The holiday train ride home is only 5 days away. I can see how Shelby has grown, and how much Francis really missed me. At that last thought I started to blush. When was the last time I had sex? It feels like I've been here too long. though, I suppose five more days is tolerable. I look at the calendar. My last time at home was September. I watched Shelby enter first grade. Francis and I where gleaming dispute ourselves. And Shelby didn't look any too upset that the other families had a mom. I only had two days that break. And Francis and I only where intimate the night my train arrived. Shelby was asleep. Francis and I had already planned for me to simply "appear" the next morning. what we did not except to happen, was for Shelby to yell for Francis to wake up the next day… Both of us nude. Francis, being the more nurturing figure, said that it had rained last night, and we where so tried, we just took off are clothes and fell asleep. She nodded, believing him, then left so we could put our clothes on. Shelby hugged me harder then I ever think she had, her strength obviously growing. Shelby then begged for me to fix breakfast. I knew she wanted pancakes. Though Francis is a retired gourmet chief, Shelby always wants pancakes when ever I can make them. I guess it's because I'm the one making them. Francis and I are fully aware he can cook anything much better then I, but Francis says the more I am away, the more Shelby wishes she had both daddys at home. I wish I was there. To see my daughter spell her first word, to help her read her first book. To teach her Morse code.

I'm starting to get more and more homesick.


	2. Chapter 2

I was just pushing my chair in, when "... - ..." SOS It was so late... that didn't seem right. Was it Shelby? "-.-. .-" cw I replied. "-. . ... .- ...- . .- .-. .-. -... .-.. . -" we have a problem. defiantly not Shelby. "-.- .-. -.." QRZ-who am I talking to? "... .-. - .- - -. . ..." Sargent Jones suddenly, General Jones was cut off by a loud screeching, as if he had changed stations. "-.-. -.-" CQ-calling the operator beeped the machine. "-.- .-. -.." QRZ I had no idea what was happening. "-. . -. .. ...- .- -." Genaral Ivan That is no American name. ".- ..." AS-please stand by. " -. - .- .. .-.. .-.. ... - - -. .- - - .- -.-. -.-" no, i will soon attack. what?! did he think he was a Russian ! suddenly, the station was cut off. There was a crash... A bomb had gone off in the distance. I had to alert the station! I woke Miss Elizabeth up. "HEY!" i whisper screamed "WE NEED TO GET OUT! THE RUSSIANS JUST BOMBED STATION 3!" Miss Elizabeth, calm but quick, got all of the operators up and out. Suddenly i remembered... THE RECORDS! all of our broadcasts! "Miss Elisabeth. The records are too important... Telegraph my..." tears wielded in my eyes. "my husband. Tell him I love him, and that... I know he'll take good care of Shelby..." Miss Elizabeth was the fastest operator, without doubt. She quickly signaled Francis. As I ran back into the station... I heard him signal "- .- - - .. . .-" Mattieu  
I got to the station. I found all still intact... but there was a tall Russian man grabbing the records. He looked at me and said "one more step, I blow building up, da?" and smiled. "you are sick!" I shouted. Inching back. My hand came across something sharp. Miss Elizabeth's desk... had... a knife taped under it? I ripped it off, throwing it toward the russian. It hit his hand, he dropped the documents. I dove to catch them. He lit a flame. I smelled gas... He coated the station with fuel!? I don't know what happened after that. I thought about my daughter. I thought about Francis...  
I opened my eyes in a hospital. I had minor burns on my hands. I was confused. I turned my head. "daddy?" "Shelby?" I still couldn't see very well. "oui. We're here, Mattieu." I felt a feather light kiss on my lips. His familiar stubble tickling me. "Francis... What happened?" "Madamosail Elizabeth signaled the police. They came in right when you saw flames. The records are not lost. You shielded them with your hands. It is why they are burned. Also, you have a visitor." "Hello, Mr Williams? I'm Alfred F Jones. President of the USA. I am, for the first time in history, giving a telegraph operator a metal of honor." "I'm sure Miss Elizabeth will like that" Francis chuckled. "Mon Amore... You are getting the metal." "what?" "you not only alerted the army, but saved your station, and the documents. My good sir, you more the deserve this." Alfred handed me a pin. "also, No need to be so far from home. From now on, spend time with your family. The government will care for your expenses. you fully deserve it." "wow... sir... Thank you. Just one question..." "yes?" "can I go home now?" "mon deiu! stay the night. we will leave tomorrow." "promise?" "Promise!" "yay!" shelly hugged her fathers. they where finally together.


	3. Chapter 3

the train ride home was, for lack of a better word... confusing. for starters, this was Shelby's third time on a train. the first time, she came to live with us. the second time, she was rushed to see her father who was passed out, me. this time was different though. she was neither anxious to see who she would now live with, nor scared for my life. I haven't told you too much about getting Shelby, have I?  
Francis and I knew about the difficulties about same-sex adoption from my cousin Tino and and his lover, Berwald. They had adopted a five year old, Peter, from an obscure little country off the coast of England. From what they had said, it's much less hassle to adopt from outside Canada. we scanned the papers, the orphanages... everything. Finally, we were suggested to the CCWH. Canadian Center for Women's Health. many young pregnant girls go there across the globe for care and help. We met a girl, Trill, from Nigeria. Her husband started beating her when he found out she was carrying a girl. She was desperate to give her unborn daughter a loving home. I thought it was perfect, and Francis couldn't agree more. The thing is, once Shelby was born, as a premee, she needed to be monitored until the age of 3. when she was good to go to a home, our home, needed to be monitored as well. after 5 spontaneous visits, and 1 year later, right on her fifth birthday, she was finally home.  
I looked up at her. She was asking the trolley lady for a lollipop, buying it with the few coins of her allowance she always carries. She entered the cart again. I expected her to sit down and start to lick it, but she pulled my slave and whispered "hope you feel better, Daddy." then handed it to me. "thank you, Shelby. I'm not hungry though. And I couldn't hold it even if I was. Would you mind keeping it for me?" she shook her head, sat down, and glanced at it before beginning to put it away. I saw the look on her face. "you can have some of it, if you want." I said. "really?" "sure." she smiled and unwrapped the confection. I felt the train start to move. Francis squeezed my shoulder. "matteiu..." "oui?" I reply. It's not like i ever lived in Quebec, but i did know quite a deal of french. Mainly just from Francis when we are in bed. "I am so happy. I didn't think I would see you... I..." Francis never cried, but his eyes where beginning getting shiny. "shhh... don't think like that. I'm here. baise-moi quand on rentre à la maison?" I whispered that last sentence. Francis chuckled. "but of course." I looked at Shelby. She had fallen asleep. I leaned my head on Francis shoulder. I still had two and a half hours to sleep. Francis put his arm around me, his head atop mine, and slowed his breathing. This was my new beginning.


End file.
